


Wolverine And Chill

by traumschwinge



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Doggy Style, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Gender or Sex Swap, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having been turned into a woman, Charles spends a morning exploring his new female body. And when on the weekend, his boyfriend Logan comes finally back home from a recruitment trip, the explore together some more.<br/>It's a PWP don't expect anything, not even condoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolverine And Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Charles is accidentally genderswapped by a mutant's powers, giving him a woman's body for x number of days/weeks. And though it's a bit strange to find himself with body parts he's never had before (and missing others!), he's eager to learn everything about his new body. Cue Logan (they can be in a relationship already or Charles asks and Logan says yes) worshipping Charles for hours; palming his breasts with his large hands and sucking his nipples, licking Charles' folds and making him orgasm over and over again. Fucking his mouth and his breasts and his cunt and wringing every last bit of pleasure out of his body until neither one of them can move a muscle.
> 
> And then they do it again.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's note:  
> I gendered Charles male throughout the fic. Please, it that bothers you, I'm pretty sure there are some fem!Charles fics even for this pairing. I don't think a temporary sex swap would change him seeing himself as male and wrote it thusly. That's also the reason why it's tagged as both m/m and f/m. Male homosexual relationship, heterosexual sex due to sex swap.

Charles felt hot all over. The words of warning from one of their new students echoed in his mind still. “I don’t like what my powers do. They’re not dangerous, but, I don’t like them,” the girl had told him. He hadn’t listened, of course he hadn’t bloody listened, in his blind trust and every the encouraging teacher. Sometimes, he really hated himself for this behavior he put on in front of his students. At first, nothing had happened, at least he thought nothing had, but during the rest of the afternoon, he’d felt increasingly warmer until he’d had to withdraw shortly after dinner because he couldn’t take it anymore.

Now, he was rolling around in bed, desperate to find any way to be comfortable and failing. Only after a long time did he fall asleep, drifting off into feverish dreams.

~*~

The next morning, Charles woke with a dry mouth and a disorienting dizziness clouding his mind. His clothes were sticking to his body with cold sweat. He groaned, wondering then about the noise he’d made. It didn’t sound exactly like his own voice, but he attributed that to his dry throat. Sluggish as he felt, it took him a bit to crawl out of bed and go get himself a glass of water in the bathroom.

The water helped him to feel a little better. The cold water he splashed his faces with after helped even better, not only washing away the dried sweat that had his hair sticking to his forehead, but also waking him up. He was looking at the mirror over the sink while he towelled his face dry again, when he noticed something wasn’t quite right about his mirror image. His nose was smaller than he remembered and his chin was smoother, just as his face seemed overall rounder than usual. He frowned at the mirror, like the mirror was the one making a mistake here. It was clearly still him, only not quite.

Shaking his head, he undid the shirt of his pajamas, deciding that a shower would make him feel even better than washing his face had. It took him a button or two still to notice that the pajamas weren’t fitting like usual either, too wide around the waist and almost tight around the hips and chest. The chest area was what had him really feeling uncomfortable, panicking, for the first time that morning. He hurried to undo all the shirt buttons to see if what he was feeling was just a figment of his imagination.

Breasts. Charles stared at his mirror image with his mouth open, then looked down his front. Disbelieving, he touched the breasts, grabbing, pinching, fondling them a little even, to confirm that it was really his own body. He’d known the new student was doing something to the bodies of others, but this… He should have pried before he’d told her to show him.

His fingers were shaking as he pulled his pants and shorts down, already dreading what he would be revealed there. It took him a couple of moments of clinging hard to the sink to get a hold of himself. A woman. His body had turned into that of a woman, head to toe and especially in between.

Charles padded over to the shower. He stepped inside. He turned on the water. He still felt numb with shock. His moves slow, he washed down his arms, trying not to think too closely about this new body of his.

It took him a bit to touch his chest. He had to admit he was slightly curious, even though it still felt somewhat wrong to him. The breast were smooth to the touch, firm when he squeezed, perfectly filling his hands. It was surprisingly pleasant, not just because they felt exactly the way he liked them on women, but also because his touches made him throb between the legs. Tentative, he rubbed his palms against his nipples in circles, feeling them hardening under his touch. He rolled the nipples between his fingers, leaning back against the wall of the shower, moaning a little.

Out of habit, he started bucking his hips, only to notice that it actually felt good to move them, his nether parts eagerly twitching while he pleasured his breasts. When he couldn’t take it anymore without more friction, he pushed a hand down his body, over his belly. His legs opened almost on their own, enough so he could slip a hand between. He stroked his outer labia, his middle finger resting over the slit, every now and then bumping against his clit, making him twitch uncontrollably each time. It felt so good.

He spread his outer labia with his ring and index for better access, rubbing his clit until the drag got uncomfortable. He touched himself further down, pushing a finger into his pussy. The new sensation had him distracted from pleasuring his clit for a time. Pushing the finger in and out, fingering the rim, almost fucking on the finger. He was so wet, he couldn’t believe he didn’t even feel close to cuming.

His eyes slipped closed. He tried to envision him in this strange body have sex, possibly even with his boyfriend. A rough grab of his breast, like he imagined Logan would grab them made him moan loudly. He dragged his finger from his pussy up to his clit again, the finger still wet all over from his juices. He imagined it was Logan’s hand, rubbing him off with the experience he had with women—other women. Thinking about how Logan would hold him, rub the pleasure into him at the same time as he was roughly palming his breast. He was shaking all over. He could feel the orgasm coming, the movements of his finger growing frantic in the way he rubbed his clit, rubbed his nipple in the same rhythm.

His toes curled, his legs were shaking enough he considered sitting down. He felt hot all over, and getting hotter still. The pleasure building made it hard for him to breathe, forcing him to hold his breath longer and longer. He couldn’t think about not much more than the pleasure he got from rubbing his clit and pinching his nipples.

It was almost a relief when he finally came. His heart was beating loud in his ears. Breaths came easier again and his legs stopped shaking. Dazed, he turned off the water and leaned his forehead against the cool shower wall, closing his eyes for a moment.

It wasn’t like he had never experienced a female orgasm before. He had slept with plenty of women in his days and even had listened in on their thoughts at those times, sharing their pleasure. But experiencing this alone, in the privacy of his own mind, his own shower, was… Different to say the least.

Only after some time, he managed to get himself together enough again to finally wash himself. He started out with his hair, then his arms and legs. When it came to the torso he did his best to just be quick, touch his breasts as little as possible. Now that he was getting over the shock he had to admit he quite liked the feel of them, which was utterly unhelpful when he was trying to wash himself.

When he was all lathered up, he turned the water back on. With slow movements, he washed the soap off. Then, he raised his hands to massage the last bits of shampoo out of his hair, continuing for a while after, just because. Eventually, though, he had to face he didn’t know what to do about his crotch. He couldn’t just not wash himself there.

So, he took the shower head from its rest, turned down the water a little and tried to shower himself off as quickly as possible. The only problem he found with that, though, was that each time a jet from the showerhead hit his clit, it send a new wave of pleasure through him. The first couple of times, it was by accident, but he soon was curious enough about it to repeat it on purpose. For a while, he just enjoyed the low level of pleasure, leaning against the wall again and closing his eyes while moving the showerhead in small circles.

It wasn’t enough to cause another orgasm, but still pleasant enough that he just kept at it for some time, testing what spots felt best and what didn’t feel that good. It relaxed him, doing a lot of good toward calming his panic over the new body fully down. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t that bad, at least if it was a temporary thing.

Sated eventually, he turned the water off and hung the shower head back in its place. He towelled himself off, using that as yet another excuse to marvel at and play with his new breasts. It wasn’t like he didn’t know he was behaving ridiculous and slightly like one of the horny teens he was supposed to care for. But on the other hand, he had no experience with a female body of his own and somehow he just felt like he ought to know and learn as much about it as he did and had about his male body he’d had for about thirty years.

When he eventually left the bathroom, it was over an hour after he’d woken up and he’d had a second orgasm, leading him to the if not useful at least interesting conclusion that he didn’t necessarily have to clean up after an orgasm. He just got a little uncomfortable being wet between his legs, yet not enough to be actually bothered.

At least, picking clothes wasn’t too hard. His height hadn’t changed and at least those of his pants he usually wore with a belt fit despite the wider hips. Shirts posed a bigger trouble, but taking out a sweat shirt and putting on a cardigan over it solved the breast problem. They bounced a little when he walked, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be stuck in this female body for long enough to bother with solving that problem.

Dressed and somewhat pleased with the way he looked, despite the somewhat visible gain of curves, he went to search for the student having caused this change, in the hopes she’d know if it would last long enough for Logan to come back and have them work with the situation together. Not that he would tell her that, but he still would very much like to know how long he’d have to spend as in a woman’s body.

 

~*~

 

Charles spent the rest of the week looking forward to the weekend with giddy excitement. He had resigned himself to being stuck in a female body for about 21 days total, the student had been so earnest in words and thoughts when she’d told him that he had about that long that he just had to believe her. The upside was that he could actually plan on surprising Logan with it in the hopes they could then spend the weekend in bed without having to call his boyfriend home early just to have sex.

Logan arrived back at the mansion on Saturday shortly before lunch. Charles was already anxiously waiting by then, having sensed his mind from miles away. He did his best trying pretend he wasn’t but from the looks Hank and some of the students in the common area shot him he failed miserably. When Logan was finally coming up the driveway and around the fountain, Charles gave up the last shreds of pretense, hurrying to the door to greet his boyfriend.

The only reason Logan didn’t stumble back down the stairs or land hard in the gravel pinned down by Charles were his quick reflexes, catching Charles mid-air when Charles threw himself at him in greeting. He hugged Charles close, laughing, “Missed me that much, Chuck?” Then, he moved his hands up and down Charles’ sides, his mind becoming more and more curious by the second. “You’re awfully curvy today.”

Charles laughed at that, kissing Logan deeply. “We had a little… Demonstration of power while you were gone,” he admitted. He grasped one of Logan’s hand and placed it on his breast, indicating a squeeze. “I was really looking forward to show you.”

Logan made a choked noise. “Couldn’t you at least wait until we’re alone?” He didn’t move his hand though, despite the complaint. His other hand sneaked down Charles’ back to his butt, squeezing there. “Hm, rounder everywhere it seems.”

”My bedroom?” Charles had to lean up to breathe that against Logan’s ear. He really wanted to be alone five minutes ago.

Logan swallowed. He stroked his thumb over Charles’ breast. Swallowed again. Then, he nodded. “I wanna see you like this.”

”Splendid.” Charles wiggled out of Logan’s grasp, taking his hand to drag him inside, straight to the bedroom.

Inside Charles’ bedroom, Charles immediately went to work on Logan’s clothes, peeling him out of his leather jacket and discarding it, before getting to work on his shirt, opening only a handful of buttons before pulling it over Logan’s head and throwing it away. Logan’s jeans were next, not even the little struggle the belt put up was enough to keep Charles long from pulling them down. All Logan had left to do himself was losing his shoes and stepping out of the jeans pooling around his ankles. When he was done, Charles shoved him onto the bed, climbing up onto his hip as soon as Logan was lying down. He was smiling.

Without a word, Charles grabbed the hem of his shirt and cardigan and pulled both up over his head, imitating the way he’d seen women do it with his arms crossed over his stomach. His breasts jiggled a little from the motion.

Logan was staring at them as if he couldn’t believe it despite having touched them before. He reached out, but Charles swatted his hand away.

”Did no one ever teach you to ask before you touch?” Charles hummed. He leaned down, supporting his weight on his hands left and right to Logan’s head, his breasts just a hand's width away from Logan’s face.

”Can I touch your titts?” Logan rumbled, sounding bothered already.

”Hmmmm,” Charles hummed. “I think not. I’d rather you roll us over and kiss them.” He rubbed his crotch against Logan’s hardening dick he could feel through the boxers. “Get me all nice and wet and ready for you.”

Logan cursed. Charles wasn’t exactly sure what happened but seconds later he found himself pinned under Logan, instinctively spreading his legs to let Logan kneel between them. Logan started by carefully cupping one of the breasts with his hand, peppering the other with soft kisses. It just felt nice, not more but no less either. Charles leaned back, closing his eyes to enjoy it better.

Logan rolled Charles’ breast in his palm, squeezing lightly and opening his grip again, repeating it over and over again. Charles felt his nipple hardening from the friction, pressing up against Logan’s coarse skin. He moaned softly, letting Logan know that he was enjoying it.

At the same time, his other breast got just as much attention, making it hard for Charles to focus on just one of them. Logan was kissing the soft skin of his breast in smaller and smaller circles around the nipple, his stubbly chin and cheek rubbing against it every now and then. When Logan finally opened his mouth to suck at the nipple, Charles couldn’t keep a relieved moan in. The suction felt so good. He searched for something, anything to do with his hands, finally setting on entangling his fingers of one with Logan’s hair to keep him in place while he held onto the sheets with the other. Involuntarily, his hips bucked up against Logan.

”Easy,” Logan laughed. His breath tickled the wet skin of Charles’ nipple, causing him to shiver in delight. “We’re in no hurry.”

He switched up his ministrations soon after, kissing a line from one nipple over to the other, licking and nipping at the breast he’d only been touching until then, gently biting down on the nipple once. When it had Charles keen and moan in pleasure, he repeated the bite, not too harsh, just so Charles got the pleasure without the pain.

”Logan,” Charles moaned, his voice needier than he’d thought it’d sound. “Please.” He wriggled his hip, unclear if in the vain hope to quench his own needs or to egg Logan further on, urging him to get rid of their remaining clothes and just take him.

Logan didn’t respond. He also didn’t let up in suckling at Charles’ breast. His hands, however, both stroked down Charles’ sides. He fumbled a little between them, having trouble opening Charles’ slacks for a moment. Then, he sat up, relying on Charles’ help to get him naked from the waist down as well. Charles looked up at Logan still kneeling between his legs with pleasure glazed eyes.

Logan bent back down when he was done, kissing Charles’ neck, down over his sternum to his belly button. He nipped lightly at Charles’ belly once, shuffling back with his tongue still dragging over Charles’ skin. Holding his breath in anticipation, Charles spread his legs further.

”All shaved,” Logan chuckled, his head between Charles’ legs by then. Charles moaned in reply, the noise louder at the end as Logan had started kissing his labia, his breath cool on Charles’ heated skin. “You’re so wet already.” Logan slid a finger into Charles’ pussy. He wriggled it a little, causing Charles to moan and eliciting wet smacking noises with each move.

Logan pulled the outer labia apart, making Charles shudder some more. He gave the clit a lick, waiting for Charles’ reaction. When Charles didn’t protest, he continued licking, eventually going over to sucking. Charles moaned, arching his back. It felt so good. He was fucking himself on Logan’s finger still in his pussy, small movements that were causing it to rub on his insides.

”Logan!” Charles moaned. Logan responded only with a grunt, pulling his finger out of Charles. He grabbed both of Charles’ legs, putting them on his shoulders to make himself more comfortable and lifting Charles’ hips somewhat at the same time. Charles didn’t even have the time to ask what he was doing, before he felt Logan’s tongue circling his pussy, pressing in eventually, licking and almost fucking him.

Charles whole body was spasming by then. He kept curling and uncurling his toes, clawing at the sheets with his hands. His stomach muscles tensed, bracing himself for the oncoming orgasm. He was moaning desperately, his mouth dry and hanging open just so he could draw enough air.

The spasms turned into tremors when Logan’s mouth returned back around Charles’ clit, stuffing one or probably even two fingers inside his pussy at the same time. Charles was by then holding his breaths, his hips stuttering frantically as he felt his orgasm coming. He rode it out, feeling some of his wetness gush out and probably over Logan’s fingers. Only when he felt too sensitive to take any stimulation of his clit anymore, pulling at Logan’s hair to get him off, panting, “enough, enough” all the while.

”Done already?” Logan laughed, wriggling his fingers inside Charles.

Charles hips twitched a little in reply. Surprising to him, he didn’t actually mind having Logan’s fingers still inside. He was just too lazy after the orgasm to do anything with that. He just lay there, one leg slipping off Logan’s shoulder. “Gimme a break,” Charles huffed between pants.

”What kind of break?” Logan purred. He pushed his fingers against something inside that made Charles moan again. “You don’t seem to mind this.”

Charles groaned. He really didn’t, but he also didn’t want to move in any way shape or form for at least the next two minutes. “Can you just fuck me without me doing anything?”

Logan laughed at him. “Sure, just lie there.” He wiggled out of his shorts, his dick bouncing up, fully hard.

Charles eyed hungrily, despite his exhaustion. “Fuck me,” he sighed. He took his other foot down from Logan’s shoulder as well, spreading his legs again. “Just don’t expect me to do much.”

”Understood,” Logan laughed.

Charles dropped his head back on the cushions, closing his eyes again. He could feel the head of Logan’s penis against his pussy. He could feel it slide inside then, much easier than he was used to when Logan was entering him. Logan got only inside for a bit, his dick hitting uncomfortably inside Charles, making Charles twitch in pain. “Too deep,” he groaned. Logan pulled out a bit.

Just like always, Logan gave Charles some time to adjust before he started moving, small, shallow thrusts, not even close to pulling out nor to thrust further in. For some minutes, he just gently rocked back and forth, pleasuring without any intent of getting either of them off. When Charles tugged, he let himself be pulled into Charles’ arms, let Charles hold onto his shoulders. They kissed, lips meeting, sloppy and lazy, like they had all time in the world. Charles let out a content sigh.

Eventually, the constant friction rewoke Charles’ interest in sex again. He started to move against Logan, trying different angles to find one that felt good. Most of them were nice, but Charles couldn’t find one he thought he could get off on. He was just about to give up and let Logan just do whatever he wanted, when Logan pulled out.

Charles made a frustrated sound.

”Turn round,” Logan grumbled, patting Charles’ hips. “Easier for me.” He manhandled Charles into a position he liked, Charles ass in the air and his legs spread so Logan could kneel between them, Charles shoulders and face resting on the cushions.

Logan took his time getting his dick back inside Charles, feeling up his ass first and stroking up and down his sides and thighs. Only when Charles started to wiggle with impatience, Logan grabbed him by the hip with one hand, using the other to steady his dick while he guided it back into Charles’ wet, waiting and gaping pussy.

In the new position, Logan didn’t hold back. From the start he fucked with intent, clearly set on getting them both off. His thrusts felt different, hitting all different spots, stretching Charles’ inner walls in a different way, rubbing over the edge of his pussy differently. Charles was moaning into the cushion. It was different than the pleasure from the blow job, too, in that it was not just heat building inside his body, but like a cloud slowly filling his mind, taking more and more thoughts with it. What irritated him a little, enough to distract him somewhat from the pleasure, was the sudden urge to pee, slowly getting stronger and stronger.

”Logan,” Charles moaned. Through the static of pleasure in his ears, his own voice sounded muffled. He was so close, close, he’d come soon again and he didn’t know if this urge had something to do with that. Logan was obviously close, too, his frantic thrusts a telling sign.

Charles could feel his insides twitch around Logan’s dick as he came, the static noise drowning anything else. If not for Logan’s hands on his hip, Charles would probably have collapsed right then. He was just glad Logan’s orgasm wasn’t far behind, Logan pulling out just before he came, spurting his semen over Charles’ ass. As soon as Logan let go, Charles collapsed onto the bed.

He could feel the bed shift as Logan got up, causing Charles to groan. Water was running in the bathroom for a moment, before Logan returned, rubbing his sperm off with a wet washcloth. He didn’t bother returning the cloth, just lay down next to Charles, offering his chest as a cushion. Charles sleepily rolled over so he could snuggle up against him.

”So,” Logan asked, petting Charles’ head. “What happened while I was gone?” He sounded mostly amused, only very little concerned.

”Asked the wrong student to show me her power,” Charles laughed. “What do you think?” He stretched, too lazy to move much more. “Can you live with that for another two and a half week?”

Logan smirked. “Does it entail this much sex all the time?”

”Probably,” Charles laughed.

Logan pinched him in the side. “I don’t think I’d survive two weeks of that,” he mock-groaned. His hand slipped down from where he’d pinched to Charles’ ass. Charles pushed back against the hand and slightly opening his legs. Logan got the hint and slipped his hand between Charles’ legs. Charles sighed happily.

For a while, they didn’t talk. Charles was scratching Logan’s chest fur, stroking further and further down with time when he noticed that Logan was getting hard again from playing with his pussy. “Hm, you know what I was wondering about while you were gone?” Charles hummed, scratching Logan somewhere between his bellybutton and his groin. “I’d really like trying you fucking my boobs.”

”You think that’d be good?” Logan rumbled. He had a finger inside Charles again, he couldn’t be that uninterested in another round of sex.

”I’d love to try,” Charles purred into Logan’s ear.

Logan shrugged, withdrawing his hand from Charles’ groin. “Do what you want,” he yawned.

Charles shook his head laughing. He untangled himself from Logan, crawling on top of Logan’s legs, just right so he could take Logan’s hardening dick between his breasts. He wasn’t sure how exactly it’s work but he was set on trying.

At first, he just tried rubbing his breasts against Logan’s dick from both sides, fondling himself just as much as he was trying to pleasure Logan. It seemed to work, Logan was getting hard again. He’d sat up, supporting his weight on his elbows and was watching Charles with hungry eyes. Eventually, he started bucking up between Charles’ breasts, groaning and panting. He was rock hard again by then.

”Fuck, Chuck,” he panted. “Good. So good. Squeeze tighter.” His voice was a low growl deep in his chest. It made Charles’ pussy twitch, even though he was almost sure he didn’t want to have to take another orgasm this soon. Instead, he pressed his breasts tighter together as Logan had asked and started to move them up and down, imitating fucking motions.

Whenever he pushed all the way down to Logan’s balls, the tip of his dick was poking out on the top again, smearing precum over Charles’ chin. Charles licked his lips. It was a little awkward, but he could tongue at the slit of Logan’s penis if he tried, even fitting the head in his mouth if he actually tried. Rolling his breasts between his hands, he started sucking, not really blowing Logan but doing just enough to support what he was doing with his breasts to actually pleasure Logan.

Despite having cummed earlier, Logan didn’t last unusually long. Sooner than Charles would have thought, Logan started bucking up between his breasts with frantic force, sliding the tip of his dick in and out between Charles’ lips. Knowing how Logan liked blowjobs helped Charles, he knew exactly where to put his tongue and what to look out for to know Logan was about to cum so he wouldn’t let up in just that moment, instead quickening up in his best effort to milk all pleasure from Logan while he came, spilling his semen into Charles’ mouth. Charles didn’t swallow right away, instead he sat up and waited with his mouth slightly open until he had Logan’s attention again before he swallowed with obvious joy, licking his lips after.

”Enough,” Logan groaned when Charles stretched after. “I can’t. Enough. Really. I need a break.”

Charles pretended to pout. “Already? We’ve been barely at it for…” He looked at the nearby clock. “Two hours. You can’t be done already. I thought you’d had super healing.”

”Super healing is not super sexual stamina and no refractory period,” Logan laughed. “C’mon. Let’s shower, grab something to eat and then we’ll see about another round.”

Charles smiled. “Only if we’ll shower together.”


End file.
